


Fortune Favors the Bold

by accioslash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/pseuds/accioslash
Summary: It has been said that there is no greater act of courage than being the one who kisses first.  But there are no cowards here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry's 33rd birthday.

Although he's thirty-three years old today, Harry feels all of fifteen again, awkward and clumsy in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with Cho Chang. At least this time it isn't Valentine's Day and both the decor and his companion are far more agreeable. He keeps dropping his napkin, he has very nearly spilled his wine, and he feels fairly certain that he has given the entire waitstaff the impression that he has never been in a restaurant before in his life.

If it is any consolation, he has certainly never been to a restaurant under these circumstances. On a date, certainly, and with Snape, now and again. However, with Snape on a date? Never.

He isn't sure if it would be any less nerve-wracking with another man, or if it is all because of this strange, new side of his relationship with Snape.

He leans close to Snape, as if to whisper something wicked, and instead, boldly steals a kiss from the great bat of the dungeons himself.

Shockingly, the bat only smiles, a slow, seductive smile that Harry never realized Snape's face was capable of making.

Then Snape's slim fingers are on the back of his neck, curling impulsively in his hair, and he barely registers the shocked stares around them.

He _does_ spill his wine that time, but, Snape's tongue entwined with his, he finds that he doesn't much care.

Let them stare.


End file.
